digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
7code Appmon
The are seven Appmon with special data. They seem to symbolize the seven Appmon types, and their full power can be unleashed when all their seven Appmon Chips are put into the Appmon 7code PAD. List of Appmon Chips Appmon 7code PAD The is an item used to assemble the 7code Appmon. Its design appears to be based on a . Fiction Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters The 7code Appmon are seven Appmon with special data. is looking for them and believes assembling the seven will release a power strong enough to defeat Leviathan. On October 15, Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon collect 's Appmon Chip, while Rei Katsura and collect . Members Ropuremon Ropuremon is the Code 2 Appmon, and is responsible for the Amusing! Exciting Dungeon game. He lived with his parents, and attended the 3rd grade's RPG class of his school. At some point he got infected by the L-Virus. In the Real World, on October 15, he deletes the data of the Fantasy Saga players, and starts modifying all computers in the city to display RPG-themed texts. Haru Shinkai and chase him to the AR Field in the Fujimizaka Middle School, and eventually find him at the end of his dungeon. Ropuremon attacks them both, but Haru talks to Ropuremon, curing him of the L-Virus. Ropuremon then gives his Appmon Chip to Haru, who then receives an Appmon 7code PAD for collecting their first 7code Chip. In the manga, his Chip is collected by Rei Katsura on October 1. In Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!, he is a student at the Appmon Academy. He is trapped by an infected into a mountain of letters, and is later found by and . Later, he comforts a regretful Mailmon. Mailmon Mailmon is the Code 1 Appmon. On October 15 he is cornered by Rei Katsura and , who turn him into an Appmon Chip and collect it. In Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!, he is a student at the Appmon Academy. He is infected by 's virus and traps in a mountain of letters. After that, he attacks and , but his "Mail Darts" are eaten by the Goat Mailman. He is then defeated by Gatchmon and healed of the virus. Atacks *'Mail Darts': Launches s at the opponent. Gomimon Gomimon is the Code 3 Appmon. On November 5th, an infected Gomimon forcibly throws away Perorimon's recipe data, causing Eri to AppFuse Dokamon, and Perorimon in an attempt to get the data back. Gatchmon, and Haru try to do a search, but Dosukomon defeats him anyway. After the L-Virus clears from him, Gomimon reveals himself to be another 7code Appmon. Tellermon Tellermon is the Code 4 Appmon. On January 14, an infected Tellermon uses misfortune to attack Eri Karan and Torajirou Asuka, which does work on Dosukomon, but since Astra didn't believe in fortunes, Mediamon is unaffected by Tellermon's misfortune. This causes Eri to finally stand up to Tellermon, and Dosukomon's chip to become active. After that, Astra links the two Appmon together, and defeats Tellermon. Who reveals herself to be another 7code Appmon. Notes and references Category:Items Category:Toys